Jewels
by Endor Solo
Summary: A oneshot, giving my impression of what happened during a small part of Luke and Mara's reception. Brings in Han and leia, and some characters who have passed on...AU.  Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; the characters belong to GL & Timothy Zahn.


The room was a haze. All she could hear was the thump thump of her heart. She was nervous, though she didn't let that show. Just the thought of letting him see it broke her heart. She knew how he treasured her and she didn't want him to worry about her regretting this step. A trembling hand reached out to the frosted glass in front of her. It fell, spreading crimson liquid on the starched white tablecloth. Like blood, she silently mused.  
>A strong, tender Jedi hand descended onto her arm. "Mara," a voice whispered. "Are you feeling alright?"<br>Slowly, she turned her head to look at the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. "I...Luke. I'm fine, really."  
>His sapphire eyes gleamed brightly in the shadowy light. They were the only things she could truly see.<br>He paused, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "Are you...regretting your choice?" His tone was worried.  
>Mara jerked back in her seat. "No!" Her sudden outburst caused the wedding guests closest to the table of the bride and groom to look at her. She lowered her voice. "No. Luke, I love you."<br>Luke Skywalker looked at his bride, her beautiful red hair contrasting with her spotless white gown. He leaned closer still, his breath tickling her ear. "I love you, too, my Mara.":  
>Her emerald eyes sought the deep sapphire of his own. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always being hostile to you. I'm sorry for being determined to kill you. I'm-"<br>He cut her off. "Mara. Stop it. I've already forgiven you long ago. There's no need to bring up the past. You just have to look to the future and enjoy life in the moment."  
>He was being just like himself, the perfectly calm, assured Jedi Master that he was. Mara heaved a sigh.<br>"What is it?"  
>"You're so...normal. I...I don't think I've ever felt so nervous before. It's not even that I don't know how to act at fancy parties; I did it all the time while I was serving as the Emperor's Hand."<br>Luke's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. She had to strain to hear him. "Truth be told, Mara, I'm nervous too. I'm scared that I won't be a good husband to you. I'm afraid of failure." He hesitated.  
>Mara's eyes had filled with unwanted tears. "If anyone's afraid of failure, it should be me."<br>He took her hands in his. "Failure runs in my blood, Mara. I need to work on providing a safe home for you and for...children...that is, if we ever have any." He muttered, "If I can stop being so nervous."  
>Mara's sharp hearing, coupled with the Force, caught his last sentence. Blushing deeply, she breathed, "I'm scared about tonight, too."<br>He gently brushed her porcelain cheek with his lips. "I love you, Mara."

As the music flowed around the ballroom, Luke stood and offered his hand to his Jedi bride. She rose and they stepped down to the cleared floorspace for their first married dance. Leia Organa Solo, who had given Luke extensive dance training, silently went over the steps. Her roguish husband, Han Solo, stood beside her, his handsome face creased in a smile. She could feel his hand slip around her waist and gently stroke her back. "Nice couple," he muttered.  
>"They're a beautiful couple," she retorted. "Let me watch them."<br>"Am I distracting you, Your Highnessness?"  
>She glared up at him, which was a mistake. When she saw his impish half-smile, she broke and smiled. "You could never distract me, Han."<br>He leaned down and kissed his wife.

Meanwhile, Luke was leading Mara through a complicated dance. He was certain that Han had bribed the conductor to choose this song. Just a glance at Mara's glowing face made him forget his worries. She flowed easily across the floor with him. Her ruby lips were in a smile, which made her eyes sparkle. He pulled her even closer and whispered into her ear. She blushed.

Leia smiled as she watched Mara hide her face in Luke's shoulder. Her brother had his mouth close to her ear and he was smiling as he spoke. For a moment, his eyes caught his twin's. Leia smiled in response to his grin. Through their deep bond, she could sense his deep and fulfilling happiness. This was what her brother had always been lacking: a soul mate. Leia leaned her head against Han's broad chest and contemplated the emotion that all beings needed: love.

Looking down upon the happy gathering, the Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker knew joy again. He heard a footstep behind him. Half-turning, he saw Padmé step forward. "The music is beautiful," she commented.  
>"Not as beautiful as you."<br>She smiled and took a seat beside him. "They're so lovely," she murmured.  
>He nodded absently, momentarily forgetful.<br>"I could never have asked for more wonderful sons, although they're so different."  
>The Chosen One thought about his serene Jedi son, Luke, and the impulsive smuggler-turned-general son, Han. So different, yet so intimately connected. They were best friends and would probably remain so for all of eternity.<br>"Perfect daughters, too," he said.  
>"At first glance, they would appear to be so different. But upon further inspection, they're so alike. Both of them have strong spirits that cannot be broken easily."<br>"Just like their mother."  
>Padmé smiled at her husband. "Leia is so much like you, too. And I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wife for Luke."<br>Anakin took her small hand in his own. Forgetting for a minute the scene below, his blue stared into her own brown eyes. Words were not needed then; for every thing Anakin wanted to say was said in that one lingering look.

As the music ended, Luke and Mara froze in time. Applause rose politely from around the room. Another song started up, with the guests forming pairs of their own.  
>Luke's chest was heaving. "Mara...let's go."<br>Her eyes widened in surprise. "So soon? But..." her voice trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes. He cradled her tenderly in his strong arms, then started off across the room. Reaching the spiral staircase, Luke began his ascent, smiling at Mara.  
>Han was the first to notice. "Looks like Luke can't wait to get more acquainted with Mara."<br>"Han!" Leia slapped his cheek. "Don't say such things. It's not decent."  
>He rolled his eyes. "It's the truth, sweetheart."<br>Leia looked up at her brother, who had almost disappeared from sight. "May the Force be with you, Luke."

Luke didn't feel the tendril of Leia's Force signature as his booted feet drew closer to the bridal suite. He was only concerned with his wife. She smiled at him, her emerald eyes fully trusting. Gone was the doubt, anger, and fear that had fed her during her sojourn with the dark side. He placed her on her feet at the door of their room for the night.  
>Fully immersed in the light, Luke and Mara Skywalker stepped hand in hand into the next stretch of their journey: married life.<p> 


End file.
